Anonymous letter
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: Ryoga writes a letter to Ranma. But wasnt really gonna sent it to him. What happens when Ryogas new pet dog gives Ranma the letter? Stay tuned. I dont own Ranma 1/2 YAOI YAOI YAOI Paring? Ryoga and Ranma. LEMON! This is a re-writen episode. OOC
1. anonymous letter

"This is an important letter!" Ryoga yelled, snatching an envelope away from a dog he has been saved by. The dog tilts his head to the side. "You wanna hear about it?"

"Ruff!"

"...His name is Ranma Saotome…he's strong, kind, and…handsome," Ryoga blushes at the thought of calling Ranma handsome in person. "…I wrote down all my feelings for him in this letter and didn't hold back anything…but someday…I'll send it to him,"

**(Ryoga's imagination)**

_"Ranma! You have mail!" Akane said handing Ranma a letter._

_"Mail? For me?" Ranma questioned while taking the letter from Akane. He began to read it._

_"Who's it from?" Akane asked._

_Ranma smiles, "Someone special," he says, while walking out of the room and hopping onto the room top. "…Ryoga…" he sighs. "You finally opened up your feelings to me…."_

**(End of daydream)**

Ryoga's blush deepens, "just imagine."

"Ruff, Ruff!"

-x-

"Ranma!" Genma called, standing next to Ranma, both wearing blind folds, and standing in battle position. "A martial artist must keep his senses sharp!" he announced. "Alert to every change in your surroundings,"

"Right!" Ranma replies.

"Now assume battle stance! Ready?...be on your guard!"

They both stood there in silence till something, heavy, jumps on their heads. Causing them to fall in the pond they were standing in front of. They both emerged from the water, gasping for air.

"Damn it! Who did that?" Ranma questioned, now in female form. He removed his blind fold, only to see a dog.

"What a cute dog!" Kasumi said, walking outside into the porch bringing a tray of cookies and tea. "Come here boy!" she said cheerfully, kneeling down on her knees, careful not to drop what's on her tray. "What a good boy, do you have an owner?" she asked, putting her tray down next to her, so she could be able to pet the dog.

Genma, now in panda form, ran towards the dog, with a sign that read, 'Get away mutt!' He then tripped over a rock. The dog jumped as high as he could, to prevent getting squashed by Genma. Causing Genma to fall on his face, and the dog to land on top of him. "Wow! How clever!" Kasumi complemented.

"Nice move for a dog," Ranma said to himself. "I didn't even sense him."

"Oh? Where did this dog come from?" Soun asked, walking out, into the porch with his second daughter, Nabiki.

"He wandered over here," Kasumi answered, caressing the dogs face.

"What an odd pattern," Nabiki said, referring to the way the dog looks. Half black, and half white.

"He's cute," Kasumi then said.

"Shake! Shake!" Soun said to the dog, standing in front of the dog gesturing it to shake his hand.

"Oh Ranma, you're all wet," Kasumi said, noticing Ranma stand up from the pond. The dog turns his head to the person Kasumi just called Ranma.

"You just noticed I'm wet?" Ranma asked, walking over to Kasumi and grabbing a cup of tea from her tray, pouring it on his head, turning back into a male. The dog walked over to Ranma, waging its tail. "Hey boy, did you push me into the pond?" Ranma asked playfully.

He then notices an envelope that the dog was holding. "What's that?" Ranma questioned, kneeling down, to be at the dog's height. The dog moves his head forward, gesturing Ranma to grab the letter. "For me?" Ranma asked, making the dog nod in response. Ranma grabs the envelope and rips it, taking out the letter that was inside. He began to read it.

Who's it from?" Nabiki asked.

"…I don't know," Ranma said, looking around the letter, looking for the anonyms persons name. "They forgot to write it down."

"What's it say?" Soun asked.

"It's a love letter," Ranma replies.

'What?' Genma questioned on his writing board.

"Who do you think it's from?" Kasumi asked.

"…It's probably from Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, or…" Ranma hesitates.

"Or?" Nabiki questioned.

"Never mind…" Ranma says, making a sad expression.

'Are you gonna write back to them?' Genma asked on his board.

"I don't know," Ranma says folding it and tucking it away in his clothes.

-x-

"The letter, where's the letter?" Ryoga yelled, desperately looking for the letter he has written for Ranma. He notices, dog prints on his traveling bag. "Where's the dog?"

Authors note*

So this is my own re-write of the episode when Ryoga meets the ninja dog. Episode 158.

This is Yaoi! Pairing Ranma and Ryoga. Dont like don't read! Uke? Seme? You tell me!

I dont own this episode, or Ranma 1/2


	2. Love's Light

"Love letter?" Akane questioned, jogging in place.

Ranma nods, "Yup, this dog over here gave it to me," he says, pointing out the dog next to him.

"Who's it from though?" Akane asked, petting the dog.

"I don't know, they didn't write their name." he says, handing Akane the letter. She stood still, receiving the letter from Ranma.

"...Oh my god..." Akane mumbles.

"What?" Ranma asked, hoping Akane knows who wrote the anonymous letter.

"This...is the most romantic letter I ever read!" She practically shouted, making Ranma stare at her in annoyance.

"Stupid," he says. "I thought you figured out who wrote it,"

"All I know is that a guy wrote this," She says, handing Ranma back his letter.

"How do you know?"

"Its really romantic, and some of the writing is sloppy,"

"So what if its sloppy?"

"Do you think Shampoo, Ukyo, or Kodachi would have sloppy handwriting?"

"...not really," Ranma said, scratching the back of his head.

"Did a guy write this letter boy?" Akane playfully asked the dog.

"Ruff! Ruff!" the dog agreed, wagging his tail happily at Akane.

"See, it was a guy who wrote it,"

"Just cause the dog agrees with you, doesn't mean its true, besides, how do you know if the dog understood you?"

"I know he understood me because he was smart enough to give you this letter from his owner,"

"Shut up!" Ranma said, blushing at the fact that the letter might be from a guy.

"I'm going to continue my jogging, want to come?" Akane offered, jogging in place again.

"Sure," Ranma said, joining Akane.

-x-

"Where am I?" Ryoga asked himself, looking around the neighborhood. He sighs, "I should ask for directions." He turns around and sees Akane and Ranma jogging towards him.

"Hi Ryoga!" Akane greeted, stopping in front of Ryoga.

"Hi Ryoga," Ranma also greeted but not quite looking at him.

"Hey you guys," Ryoga responded, noticing Ranma look away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"Um...I-I'm looking for someone," Ryoga said, referring to the dog.

"A girl, maybe?" Akane teased, making Ranma look at Ryoga with wide eyes.

"A girl?" Ranma also asked.

"No, its not what you think," Ryoga told them.

"Aww don't lie to us, who is she? do we know her?"

"I'm not waiting for someone, my heart is set on one person," Ryoga said, secretly referring to Ranma. "And I'll wait for that person till the day they love me back."

Ranma, having enough of Ryoga talking about the person he loves, continued to jog. Really, it gets annoying to here the person you like talk about someone they love.

"Ranma, where are you going?" Akane questioned. Ranma didn't reply back, instead of jogging he started to run now. He wanted to be somewhere where no one can bother him.

"Is he ok?" Ryoga asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, he probably has an idea on who gave him the letter?" Akane said.

"L-Letter?" Ryoga stuttered.

"Yup, this dog stopped by our house to give Ranma this love letter," Akane said, not noticing the shock on Ryogas face.

"D-Do you k-know who w-wrote it? Ryoga stuttered.

"No, the letter was anonymous," Akane said. "Well, see you later Ryoga," Akane said, continuing her jog.

"Bye," Ryoga said. As soon as Akane was out of sight, he panicked. "What should I do!" He asked himself. "Ranma is going to think someone else wrote him that letter."

Ryoga didn't want Ranma to think that someone like Shampoo or Ukyo wrote him the letter, because he might fall in love with the wrong person, all because of that letter.

"What should I do? I can't tell him I wrote it," Ryoga said to himself, walking away from his spot to who knows where. "...I should disguise myself!" Ryoga yelled as soon as he noticed a costume shop.

-x-

Ranma kept running, running and running till he got tired. 'How long have I been running?' he thought to himself. He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. '...for a few hours I guess...' He sighed to himself while walking under a bridge.

Sitting down on the cool damp grass, Ranma began to think about Ryoga. "Damn, why the hell did I end up falling for you?" he asked himself. He layed down, letting the cool wind hit his face. _'My heart is set on one person,' _Ryogas words echoed through his head.

"She's a lucky girl, to have someone like Ryoga," Ranma said, not noticing tears stream down his face.

"On such a lovely day like this, what caused my little flower to shed tears?"

Ranma immediately sat up, "Who said that?" he asked, looking around.

"I may not be a genie, but I can make you dreams come true," said a man in a low,

seductive voice. "I'm Love's light,"

Authors notes*

I bet you guys have an idea on who the guy that is talking to Ranma is. Still can't decide on who is seme/uke. I made Ranma pretty sensitive on this chapter...so there might be a 60% chance he is uke...IDK

I'll update every time I get 5 or more reviews for each chapter...just to make it fun ^-^


	3. Crazy Green Hair

"What should I do? I can't tell him I wrote it," I thought to myself, walking to who knows where. "...I should disguise myself!" I yelled happily when I came face to face with a costume shop. I walked in, looking around for anything that can help me.

"Can I help you?" A woman with crazy green hair asked me.

"Um, I'm looking for something that will disguise me completely," I said, grabbing a mask and trying it on.

"Well that surely won't help," she said, pointing out the mask I was wearing. "Look, if you really want to disguise yourself, I can help you-"

"-Yes help me please!" I interrupted. I desperately needed help with this.

"Come with me then," she said, leading me to a room. "Strip," she demanded, looking for something in a large box in the room.

"O-ok," I said, taking my shirt off.

"This will make your skin look tanner," she said, spraying around my chest. I jumped as soon as the spray hit my chest. "Take your pants off," she said, finishing the top half of my body. Nodding my head, I took my pants off, leaving my boxers on. She sprayed my feet first and worked her way up my legs.

"Colors?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I need to know the colors of your costume," she said, walking over to another box in the room, and pulling out large amounts of clothing.

"...Blue and White,"

"Do you want a mask?"

"Sure,"

"Ok then, sit down if you want, the paint is already dry by now.

-x-

After an hour of trying on different costumes, we finally decided on a costume that disguises me completely. I wore a white suit that included a blue tie. The lady, who's name I discovered was Aiko, also included a cape that reached the floor, the back of the cape was white, the front was blue. She gave me a mask that covers my eyes, and was almost attached to my skin, it was also white. Finally, just for the hell of it, she gave me a white top hat, with a blue band around it. If you ask me, I look awesome! ^-^

"Wow, you did an awesome job," I said, checking myself out in a large mirror.

"You look so hot and mysterious," she said cheerfully. You can tell that she was having fun with this. "You look just like Kaito kid,"

"Who's that?" I asked her, playing with my cape.

"Just a fictional character in a book I read,"

"Oh...How much will this cost me?" I asked, worried that the price might be to high.

"...Free," She said, a smile placed on her lips. "You made my day today,"

"Thank you so much!" I yelled cheerfully.

"Make sure you give me the detail between you and your Ranma," She said. I had to tell her why I was looking for a disguise. Hey I wanted to start a conversation.

"Alright then, bye, you were a big help," I said walking out of the store.

Now I have to find Ranma. I began to walk to his house...I think this is the way. Oh God! I'm going to get lost again! "Ruff, Ruff!" I jumped at the sudden noise that came from behind me. I turned around only to see the dog from before.

"You!" I said, "You gave Ranma my letter!"

"Ruff, Ruff!" the dog barked cheerfully wagging his tail.

Sighing to myself I placed my hand on the dogs head, scratched it gently. "...Your a smart ass, you know that? I mean, you were able to give Ranma that letter." The dog tilted its head to the side, questionably. Then a thought came to my head.

"Do you know where Ranma is now?" I asked, probably sounding stupid asking a dog.

The dog barked, wagged its tail, and began to sniff around. Barking again, it began to run to where I suppose Ranma is. I followed it for about half an hour, until we reached a bridge.

Authors notes*

High five if you watch/read Detective Conan or Magic Kaito! Anyone, no? I'm already set on who gets to be seme/uke. Thanks for all of the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Love you guys!

Remember, for the next update to be soon, I need about 5 reviews XD I know, I'm a bitch.

Oh and give me Reviews on what you think would happen next. Or on what I should put on the next chapter.


	4. Forget me not

Authors note*

I just finished reading a Ranma fan fiction(was hoping to read some yaoi). I came upon this story and ... it was so, unexpectedly, sad, heartbreaking, loving, cute, scary, shocking, and...I think I got traumatized. It was so shockingly wow. It's a good story-you guys should read it, unless you want to get traumatized forever...I think I'm going to be in shock for the next 2 days. IDK Its the first scary/sad fan fic I ever read...and I couldn't be happier to be one of the few people to read it. Check it out(message me if you wanna read it). Oh one more thing, thanks for the comments, I appreciate them ;) **Ranma POV**

"I'm love's light," said a man in some weird get up.

"Love's Light, huh?" I questioned, standing up. "What do you want, to fight me?" I asked, standing in battle position.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Behind him, the black and white dog, that gave me the love letter, appeared.

"On the Contrary my 'Rose,' " he began. Did he just call me his Rose? "I'm sure that Checkers, over here, gave you my letter," he said, petting the dogs face. "I have no intention to fight, Oh no, just to have **your** love's light"

"What is this, some type of joke?" I formed my hands into fists. "Cause if it is, you better run away now," I warned. "I'm in no mood today!"

"Expressing my feelings to the one I love is no joke," he said, sounding offended.

"Please, do you really want me to believe that you wrote me this letter?"

"Ay, my Rose," He said, grabbing the right side of his cape with his right hand and bringing it across his body, bowing down. "Every word I have written is true, tell me my Rose, did you not like what I wrote for you?" he asked me.

I looked away, "Shut up already," I said glaring at whatever I was looking at. "Stop acting like a romantic, its pissing me off-" I jumped when I felt his hand rest on my cheek, and his body get closer. From the corner of my eye, I can see the Dog gasp in surprise.

"You never answered my question," he said, caressing my cheek with his thumb. "What caused my flower to shed tears?"

"Wa? What are you talking about?"

"Before approaching you, you shed tears, who caused you to cry?" he asked, sounding concern. I looked into his dark, brown colored eyes. They look...very familiar.

"...Get off me!" I yelled, attempting to punch his face. He jumped out of the way before I could. "What's it to you if I cried?"

"Like I said before, I'm in love with you, seeing you cry, shatters my heart," he

said placing his hand on his chest.

"...Look I didn't even notice I was crying," I said, sitting back down on the grass.

"But what has caused you to cry?" he asked, walking over to me and kneeling down. "I must know," he said, about to put his hand on my cheek again. He jumped out of the way when I attempted to punch his face.

"You're a martial artist?"

"Of course," he said, standing a few feet away from me.

"Ruff, Ruff!" Checkers, AKA the dog, walked up to the disguised guy, and tugged on his cape. He looked at the dog for a moment, before nodding, in agreement, with it. What the hell?

"Well my flower, it's been fun, but I must go now," he said grabbing something from the inside of his suit. "Don't forget about me, for I will return," he said, walking over to me. "Let this keep sake stay with you, un till your love learns that I'm the one meant for you,"

Before I had time to react, he placed his lips on mine. He deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of my neck, with his free hand. My eyes widen in shock, I couldn't resist his lips. They felt...so good. I grabbed his suit, pulling him closer to my body. Our lips messaging against each other, felt like it was meant to be.

He forced me to lay on my back, liking my bottom lip for access. I opened almost immediately, letting his tongue explore my mouth. He started to grind his hips against mind. I moaned in pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. I didn't want this to end. I wanted more.

He pulled away, making me groan from the loss of contact. He grabbed my hand and kissed it Firmly. "Don't forget me," he said, placing something on my hand. "With one final kiss, I will leave," he said, placing his lips on mind.

I closed my eyes letting the moment last. When his lips left mine, I opened my eyes to see if he was gone. He wasn't even in sight. I touched my lips, the kiss was sensational. I then remembered that he left me something. I looked at the object. It was a small, plastic, _'Forget me not._'

Authors notes*

Ranma's kiss was fucking hot! Before you ask, a 'forget me not' is a small blue flower, with five peddles. It's a beautiful flower.

Ok you guys help me out! What should happen in the next chapter? review plz!

Oh yeah, just cause Ranma was acting sensitive, don't mean he is going to be uke...or does it? Hehe, you guys will never know who will be Seme/Uke ... for now


	5. Do you have stress?

Authors Note*

Finally, five reviews. Thanks for the comments, love you all. BTW I'm going to start updating my other Ranma fanfic. The one thats called Ryogas chance with Ranma. I don't know when I'm going to start fixing it, but it will probably take a while...Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter. Normal POV :) One more thing! I couldn't resist.

"Where were you?" Akane questioned, as Ranma entered the Tendo house.

"Just went for a little jog..." Ranma said. Thinking about the mystery man that left him the plastic 'Forget me not.' He blushed when he thought about the kiss he and Loves Light had shared.

"...Are you blushing?" Akane asked, closing in on Ranma's face, to take a closer look on his blush.

"What? N-No, I'm just getting...sick?" He lied, covering his face with his hand.

"You're catching a cold?" Ryoga asked, walking over to Ranma and Akane.

"Why are you here?" Ranma questioned, looking at the wall, which seems to be very interesting at this point. (A/N He's avoiding eye contact DUH )

"I just came to make sure if you made it home," Ryoga said, hurt that Ranma isn't looking at him.

"Well, I'm home now," Ranma said, walking past Akane and Ryoga. "I'm going to my room,"

"Wait, aren't you hungry?" Akane questioned. Ranma didn't answer he just kept on walking until he reached his room. "What's gotten into him?"

"Who knows," Ryoga said sadly.

"...Are you ok?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryoga said, putting on a fake smile. "...I guess I'll be going now,"

"Wait, can you do me a favor?" Akane asked, grabbing Ryoga's arm and leading him into the kitchen. "Bring this to Ranma," Akane said, grabbing a trey, full of food and tea, from the table.

"Um, ok," Ryoga said, grabbing the trey from Akane. "Where's his room?" Ryoga asked.

"I'll lead you," Akane offered, not wanting Ryoga to get lost in the house.

"Thanks," Ryoga said, following Akane to the direction to where Ranma's room is. Akane knocked on the door, once/twice.

"What?" Ranma asked from his room.

"Your food is going to get cold!" Akane yelled from the hall.

"I don't want it!" Ranma yelled back. Akane sighs.

"Maybe he'll eat it if its from you," Akane said, hiding the sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked, confused by Akanes words.

"Oh its nothing." Akane said, walking away from Ryoga. "Just force him to eat," Akane said. "Even a martial artist needs to eat too,"

Ryoga looked back at Ranma's door. He gulped. He was so confident as Loves Light. Why is he chickening out now? He knocked on Ranma's door. No answer. He knocks again.

"I'm not hungry!" Ranma yelled.

"Even a martial artist needs to eat too," Ryoga said, making Ranma jump slightly, in surprise. Ryoga walked into Ranma's room.

"I said I'm fine," Ranma said, his back facing Ryoga. He was sitting on the floor with his legs folded.

"What where you doing in here?" Ryoga asked, placing the trey of food on Ranma's bed.

"Meditating," Ranma explained, bringing his hands together as he took a deep breath to go back to what he was doing.

"Can I join?" Ryoga asked, sitting beside Ranma. Ranma nods in approval.

Ryoga smiles, folding his legs and joining his hands together as he takes a deep breath. They sat there in silence for about 15 minutes. "I didn't know you meditated," Ryoga said, breaking the long silence.

"Pop's says that meditating helps one relax," Ranma explains. "And release stress,"

"You have stress?" Ryoga asked.

"...I guess so," Ranma said, cocking an eye open to see Ryoga. "Do you?" Ranma asked.

"...I'm not sure...is chasing after someone that wont love you back call stress?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, when you put it that way-" Ranma paused after looking at Ryoga carefully.

"...Something wrong?" Ryoga asked, cocking an eye open, only to see that Ranma was inched away from his face.

"...Did you get a tan?" Ranma asked.

"Wha?" Ryoga asked, almost in a yelp. 'Shit, forgot to wash the paint off!' Ryoga cursed himself. "Um, I w-was out in the sun all day," Ryoga lied.

"Oh," Ranma said, backing away from Ryoga. "I just thought..." Ranma trailed off.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"Never mind," Ranma said standing up from the floor. "Shouldn't you be going now?" Ranma asked, walking to his bed.

"Do you really want me to leave that badly?" Ryoga questioned, standing up.

"That's not what I meant," Ranma assured, looking back at Ryoga.

" I know what you meant," Ryoga said, walking to the door. "Thanks for letting me meditate with you," Ryoga said, smiling sadly at Ranma.

"Ryoga, wait," Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga's wrist to prevent him from leaving. "I didn't mean it that way...It's just-"

"-No need to explain," Ryoga said, retreating his hand. "I know you had a stress full day, I don't want to make it worse," Ryoga said about ready to walk away.

"Ryoga-" Ranma grabbed Ryoga's wrist once again, pulling Ryoga into a kiss.

Ryoga's eyes widen in shock, not believing what Ranma was doing. Ranma pressed Ryoga against the door, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Ryoga gladly opened, letting their tongues fight for dominance. Ryoga grabbed Ranma's hips, pressing him closer to his manhood, making Ranma moan in pleasure. Ranma came back to reality and backed away from Ryoga.

"I-I..." Ranma stuttered. He didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Ranma-"

"I gotta go!" Ranma said, Running out of the door that leads to the outside.

"Ranma!"

Authors notes*

:D Guess who you'll see in the next chapter?


	6. you're special

"Idiot!" Ranma said to himself, pacing around the Tendo roof. He knew it will take a while for Ryoga to look for him, so he figured being on the roof was the best place to think.

"I'm such and idiot!" he shouted again, getting to his knees and punched the roof top with his right hand. His knuckles started to bleed as he continued to hit the same spot over and over again. He came to a stop when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him to his feet.

"Let go!" Ranma yelled, struggling under the mans grip.

"Quit it boy!" Genma yelled. (A/N haha, you guys thought it was Loves Light XP)

"Let go of me," Ranma yelled again. Genma did as he was told.

"What's wrong boy?" Genma asked, making Ranma face him. Ranma just glared at his father.

"It's nothing," Ranma lied.

"Don't tell me that," Genma said. "I am your father, either you tell me the truth or I'll force it out of you," Genma said, standing in battle position.

"Fine by me," Ranma said, standing on guard.

Genma attempted to kick Ranma in the stomach, but only managed to hit the air. Ranma jumped in the air as he launched his foot toward Genma's face. Genma dodged the attack and grabbed Ranma's leg. He swung him around the roof until deciding to throw him in the pond.

"Waaah," Ranma yelled as he fell in the pond. She stood up from the water, now in his female form. She began to tremble, in anger.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Genma asked, hopping off of the roof to walk to where Ranma was.

"I..." Ranma started, looking at her feet.

"Yes?" Genma asked, walking closer to Ranma and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on boy, I'm your father, you can tell me anything," he said in concern.

"...Fat chance!" Ranma said, grabbing Genma's hand and pulling him over his shoulder to fall on the pond.

"Wahh!" Genma yelled as he fell in the water. His body, now in panda form, was floating in the water. A large bump formed on his head.

"Stupid old man," Ranma said, as she continued to watch his fathers fainted body float in the water. "Wha?" Ranma groaned, as she felt someone poor hot water all over her body. He instantly went back to his normal form.

"What happened here?" A familiar voiced asked from behind him. Ranma immediately turned around to see Loves light standing, very, close to him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ranma questioned, stepping back a few steps.

"I came to see you, my rose," Love's light said, grabbing Ranma's, injured, hand and kissing it. Ranma blushed as he let Loves Light continue what he was doing. Loves Light removed his lips from Ranmas hand, licking the blood off of his lips. He then reached for his cape and ripped a long/large piece of it off.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Loves Light said, wrapping the ripped piece of the cape, around Ranma's hand. "All better now," Loves Light said, smiling at what he did.

"...Thanks," Ranma said, looking away from Loves Light.

"May I ask what happened here?" Loves Light asked, looking over at Genma.

"Long story," Ranma said, walking away from Genma and Loves Light to go back on the roof.

"A story that I'm would very much like to hear," Loves Light said, following Ranma to the roof. Ranma sat down on the roof top as he touched his own lips, remembering the kiss he shared with Ryoga.

"I did something stupid, and ended up running away like a coward," Ranma said, his hands turning into fists. "I ended up going to the roof and having a fight with my father, as you can tell." Ranma said, looking up at the half moon.

"What was the fight about?" Loves Light questioned, walking over to Ranma.

"Pops wanted to force me into telling him why I was in such a bad mood," Ranma said.

"Some father you have," Loves Light said sitting behind Ranma.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked. He felt Loves Light's arms wrap around his waits, making Ranma lean against him.

"He went to the extreme just so he can find out what was wrong with you, he really must care about you," Loves Light said, enjoying the feeling of Ranma pressed against him.

"Yeah I guess," Ranma said, blushing a little.

"You're so special my Rose," Love's Light said, pressing closer to Ranma. "You make me so happy just by being with you,"

"How can I make you happy, if you hardly know me?" Ranma questioned.

"I've known you, believe it or not, my whole life," Loves Light said, pressing little butterfly kisses on Ranma's neck.

"Nng...so you're sorta a stalker?" Ranma asked, enjoying the kisses.

"Love's like a stalker," Loves light said, grabbing Ranma's chin and forcing Ranma to face him. "It will not stop until it gets what it wants," Loves Light said, connecting his Lips with Ranma's.

"Mmmm," Ranma moaned as he leaned into the kiss. Loves Light licked Ranma's bottom lip for access into his mouth. Ranma complied, letting him slide in easily. They both fought for dominance, letting the moment last as long as they could. There kiss was so passionate that there bodies were starting to heat up.

Loves Light's hands started to rub circles on Ranma's stomach slowly working there way down to Ranma's manhood. "Nnn!" Ranma moaned into the kiss, as he felt Loves Light's hand slide into his pants. Loves Light's hands were slowly rubbing up and down Ranma's shaft. Precum was sliding down Ranma's shaft.

"Uhh," Ranma moaned, breaking the kiss.

"You're already leaking," Loves Light smiled, making his hand go faster. He started to thrust his hips against Ranma.

"Uhh...I'm gonna, c-cum," Ranma moaned, pressing his back against Loves Light.

"Then come for me," Loves Light said, feeling his climax coming near.

"Uhh," Ranma moaned, trying to let the moment last. "Ryoga!" Ranma moaned, cumin all over Loves Light's hands.

"Nnng," Loves Light moaned as he climaxed inside his pants. Ranma fell limp against Loves Light, letting his climax take over.

"Ryoga," Ranma said again, letting tears fall down his cheek.

"Ryoga? who's Ryoga?" Loves Light asked.

"He's the reason I'm so stressed, so annoyed...he's the one I'm in love with..."


	7. Will you run away?

"Ryoga? who's Ryoga?"

"He's the reason I'm so stressed, so annoyed...he's the one I'm in love with..." Ranma said, before drifting off to sleep.

"Re-really?" Loves Light asked, not noticing that Ranma fell asleep. "Hey, Ranma?"

"Mmm," Ranma sighed in his sleep, turning over on his side, cuddling up to Loves Light.

"You're asleep?" Loves Light questioned, lifting Ranma up bridal style. "I guess I should put you in bed." He sighs, hopping off the roof. 'Now where is his room?' Loves Light questioned himself as he walked around the Tendo house.

When he finally found a door to somewhere, he opened it and found himself in what seems like, Dr. Tofu's office.

"How'd I end up here?" Loves Light questioned.

"Is someone there?" Dr. Tofu questioned as he poked his head out of a closet.

"Sorry," Loves Light said, turning around. "I was just leaving.

"Ranma?" Dr. Tofu questioned as he approached Loves Light. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No, he just asleep," Loves Light assured, walking back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Tofu questioned, following Loves Light.

"To his house," Loves Light said.

"But his house is this way," Dr. Tofu said, pointing out that Ranma lives in the opposite direction Loves Light was walking in.

"Oh really," Loves Light chuckled. "My mistake," he says, walking towards the direction Dr. Tofu pointed out. "Thank you,"

-x-

"Ah," Loves Light sighed as he sat down on Ranma's bed. He looked down on Ranma's sleeping face. 'He's the one I'm in love with...' Ranma's words echoed through his head. "...Then why did you run away?" Loves Light questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Obviously, you'd rather be with Loves Light then Ryoga...right?" Loves Light questioned, laughing sadly at the thought that he was getting jealous of himself. He laid down, letting Ranma rest on his chest. He rubbed Ranma's back, slowly and gently, not wanting to wake him. His eyes grew heavy as a yawn escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, wanting to rest them. But ended up going to sleep.

-x-

"...Unn?" Ranma moaned. noticing that he wasn't on the roof anymore. Instead, he found himself in his bedroom, sleeping on someone's chest. He lifted himself up, careful not to wake the person he was on. "Oof!" Ranma gasped as he was suddenly pulled back down to the persons chest.

"Ranma..." Loves Light moaned in his sleep as he tightened his grip on Ranma. Ranma sighed as he struggled under Loves Light's grip.

"Damn," Ranma sighed again, looking up at Loves Light's face. He still had his suit on, even his mask. Ranma gazed at his face for a while, admiring his features. 'I wonder what he looks like...' he thought, raising his right hand up to Loves Light's face. "..Without the mask..."

"Do you really want to do that?" Loves Light questioned, making Ranma jump in surprise?

"Your awake?" Ranma asked, sitting up along with Loves Light.

"Do you really want to take my mask off?" Loves Light questioned, looking at Ranma straight in the eye.

"...I have to know who you are," Ranma said, reaching his hand up to touch Loves Light face. "If I don't...then I'll end up...falling for you..."

"And when you find out who I am? What will you do?" Loves Light asked, almost in a hiss. "Will you run away?"

"Run...away?" Ranma questioned raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"What will you do?" Loves Light questioned.

"...We'll have to find out," Ranma said, yanking the Mask off Loves Light's face. Loves Light put his hand over his eyes, preventing Ranma from looking at him. Before Ranma could remove his hand away, Loves Light stood up and began to walk away. "Wait!" Ranma shouted, grabbing Loves Light left hand.

"You'll regret looking at me," Loves Light warned, keeping his right hand on his face.

"I wont," Ranma assured, making Loves Light turn around. "Just let me see your face." Ranma removed Loves Light's hand from his face. "Ryoga?"

Authors Notes*

Next chapter will be nice hot and Juicy ^-^

I'm sorry I'm made this chapter short, I'm just very pissed off that my sister decides to be a dick today, out of all days. Today, someone very important to me died , and yet she's still a dick.

Comment for the next chapter


	8. Shatter my heart!

"You're Loves Light?" Ranma questioned softly, staring at Ryoga's expressionless face. Ryoga, his rival, the one who claimed to be in love with someone else, was the man behind the mask.

"I guess so," Ryoga smirked. "Surprised?"

"…Why…" a million questions formed in Ranma's head. But one question had to be answered. "…Why did you disguise yourself?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Ryoga. "To humiliate me...To mess with me...To shatter my heart?"

Silence filled the room. For each second that passed Ranma's heart ached. Why isn't Ryoga answering him? Did he really disguise himself to humiliate him? "Answer me!" Ranma hissed, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes.

"I did this to get closer to you!" Ryoga finally said. "I wanted to make you fall in love with me..." Ryoga began to laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Who am I kidding? In your eyes, I'm just another rival," Ryoga said, standing up to his feet. "I disguise myself because if you were to find out I, Ryoga Hibiki, sent you that love letter, you'd just laugh at me in pity."

"Ryoga-"

"But if Loves Light send you that letter-" Ryoga said, walking towards the door to the outside. "-it changes everything, right?" Ryoga asked, about ready to walk out the room.

"Wait, Ryoga!" Ranma pleaded, running behind Ryoga and wrapping his arms around his chest, preventing him from leaving. "Everything you wrote in that letter...Did you mean it?" Ranma asked. Ryoga pulled away from Ranma's embrace and turned to face him.

"Everything I wrote in that letter is the truth," Ryoga said, placing his hand on Ranma's cheek. "I love you Ranma..." He said softly placing his lips on Ranma's.

"I love you too," Ranma said, as soon as they pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Ryoga questioned. "Are you sure you're not in love with 'Loves Light?"

"Positive," Ranma said, reuniting his and Ryoga's lips together. Ryoga gladly complied as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Ranma wrapped his arms around Ryoga torso, gripping on to the back of his cape. Ryoga's hands rested on Ranma's hips, slowly rubbing up and down.

Their lips moved together with much passion. Both lightly sucking at each others lips, wanting more of each other. Ryoga began to walk forward, guiding Ranma to the bed. Ranma, not noticing Ryoga's actions, sucked roughly at Ryoga's bottom lip, asking access into his mouth. Ryoga complied, allowing Ranma to enter as he laid them both down on the bed, Ryoga on top.

Ryoga's hands traveled from Ranma's hips to his chest, slowly rubbing circles around his nipples. A loud moan irrupted from Ranma, in between the kiss. Ryoga smirks; enjoying the sweet sounds he is making his lover do. Their tongues played, fought, danced together, trying to savor the moment as they felt each other up.

Ranma's hands moved from Ryoga's back down to his ass, gently giving it a tight squeeze. Ryoga jumped, almost separating from the kiss but refused too. Even out of breath, both men refused to separate. Ranma, delighted to see Ryoga's reaction, decided to go further. He flips their positions, Ryoga now underneath him.

Ranma pulled away from the kiss making Ryoga groan from the loss of contact. Ranma leaned down and left a trail of kisses on Ryoga's jaw line, slowly working his way up to Ryoga's ear. He nibbled on Ryoga's ear as moans escaped his mouth. "Ranma," Ryoga moaned as he thrust his hips against Ranma's leg, causing friction. Ranma moaned into Ryoga's ear, slightly trembling.

Ryoga ran his hand over Ranma's chest, pulling his shirt over his head. "Mine," he growled in lust as he bit down on Ranma's neck, drawing blood.

"Ah," Ranma moan both in pain and pleasure as Ryoga continued to suck on his neck, licking the bite wound. Ryoga's hand roamed around Ranma's chest once again, pinching and flicking his hard nipples. "Ah R-Ryoga," he moaned as he thrust his hips against Ryoga's groin.

"Mn," Ryoga hissed in pleasure as he flips their positions once again. Ryoga began to unbutton his white suit and flung it at the other side of the room along with his cape, tie, and under shirt. He bended down and gave Ranma a light peck on the lips as he slowly worked his way down. He kissed Ranma's stomach, slowly unzipping Ranma's pants

"Ryoga," Ranma stopped, making Ryoga look him in the eye. He sits up from the bed, "I..." he trailed off as a blush spread on his cheeks.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand on Ranma's cheek. "Ranma-" he started, "-are you still a virgin?" he asked as Ranma's blush became darker.

"No! Of course not!" Ranma claims, averting his eyes.

Ryoga smiled as he brought Ranma down to a kiss. "Don't be embarrassed," Ryoga said separating from the kiss, "I'm a virgin too." He says as Ranma's eyes widen in shock.

"Reall-" he was interrupted by Ryoga's lips, forcing him to lay back down. Ryoga's hands went inside Ranma's pants, stroking Ranma's hard member. "Ah," Ranma moaned, the blush on his face still visible and his eyes half closed. "Ryoga,"

Ryoga smirked at the sound of his name being moaned out. He lowered back down to Ranma's erection and lightly flicked the tip with his tongue. Ranma moaned even louder as Ryoga began to suck on the head.

"Ryoga," Ranma moaned as a wave of pleasure ran through his body. Ryoga bobbed his head as his hands played with Ranma's testicles, driving Ranma insane. Ryoga pulled away, continuing to stroke Ranma's erection with his hand. Ryoga began to spread Ranma's legs further apart, running his tongue over Ranma's entrance, "Ryoga! Wha-What-" Ranma panted out, "are you d-doing?"

"Getting you ready," Ryoga said as he continued to lick and stretch Ranma's entrance with his tongue and fingers. Ranma shivered, he's never felt anything like this before. It's a new strange feeling that oddly feels great! Ryoga pulled away, as he kissed Ranma's lips.

Ryoga began to unzip his dress pants and pulled out his hard member. He hovered over Ranma. "You know, we can stop if you want," Ryoga smiled down at Ranma.

"..N-No," Ranma said, gulping, "Don't stop." He said as he grabbed the back of Ryoga's neck and pulled him down to a kiss.

Ryoga smiled into the kiss as he positioned himself and Ranma. He placed the head of his erection on Ranma's entrance and slowly pushed inside him.

"AH!," Ranma groaned in pain, a he gripped on to Ryoga's back.

"Relax a little," Ryoga said as he continued to push inside Ranma, his cock all the way inside.

"Nng," Ranma groaned, his nails digging in Ryoga's back.

Ryoga hissed at the pain but bared with it, Ranma is in much more pain then he is right now. Ryoga stayed still for a moment letting Ranma adjust. Ranma's eyes were squinted shut, as he clutched onto Ryoga's back, trying his best to relax. He suddenly felt Ryoga's lips on his. He opened his eyes.

"Mm," Ranma moaned, relaxing a little. Ryoga pulled away from the kiss and began to suck on Ranma's neck as his hands played with his hard nipples. "Ah," Ranma, moaned as he arched his back.

'Looks like he's relaxed,' Ryoga thought as he nibbled on Ranma's ear, moving his erection in and out of Ranma slowly.

"Ah," Ranma moaned as Ryoga moved. 'Feels so different,' Ranma thought as Ryoga bit down on Ranma's neck. "Ah," he moaned, his eyes half closed. Ryoga smirked as he continued to suck on Ranma's neck, his hips moving slightly faster. "There!" Ranma moaned out as he trembled from the pleasure. "Hit me there again!" Ranma pleaded, wrapping his legs around Ryoga's waist and grabbed on to his back.

Ryoga smirked as he pulled almost all the way out of Ranma and pushed his way in again, hitting Ranma's gold spot.

"Ah!" Ranma moaned. "Faster!" Ranma pleaded as Ryoga nodded in agreement, quickening his pace. "Oh god!" Ranma moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "So-Good!" Ranma moaned out as he rocked his hips with Ryoga.

"Me too!" Ryoga panted as well, feeling his climax coming near. He grabbed Ranma's cock and stroked it with his hand, his pace becoming quicker and harder.

"Ryoga!" Ranma moaned. "I'm ah-gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Ryoga said, a thick layer of sweat covering his and Ranma's body.

"Ah!" Ranma panted as he reached the end of his peek. "Ryoga!" he cried, cumin all over their stomachs and Ryoga's hand.

"Ng!" Ryoga moaned, cumin to the sound of Ranma shouting his name.

Ryoga pulled out of Ranma and collapsed on top of him, both tired and out of breath. 'That was amazing!' Ryoga thought as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked down at Ranma, only to see his happy, tearful face.

"I'm glad you're finally mine," Ranma said as he brought Ryoga down into a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I've always been yours-" Ryoga said, separating from the kiss and putting his hand on Ranma's cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb, "-now and forever,"

"I love you," Ranma said, hugging Ryoga tightly.

"I love you too,"

**-Meanwhile-**

Genma's eye slightly open, only to see the moon, the stars, and the dog from earlier.

"BARK!" The dog barked happily.

"Mm?" Genam questioned as he stood up from the pond. 'What happened?' he thought as he looked at his panda form. 'Where's Ranma?'

Authors notes*

You guys must hate me for taking to long just to write a sex scene :P Sorry, writers block? Lol. Thank you all for supporting me and for reviewing my stories. I hope you liked the ending or is it the ending? Lol

BTW if you guys like Dragon ball Z, read my new story 'I'm not a woman' please :D I promise you'll like it. That goes for all of my stories I hope you check them out.


End file.
